The present invention relates to a relay or electromagnetic switch particularly of the type having a pivoting armature.
Relays with pivoting armature are, for example, constructed in that a support body or member is provided and the various components, such as contacts, lead-ins, arc blowing means etc. are mounted to the body in proper relation and orientation to each other. The thus assembled unit is then covered. The cover may, for example, be constructed to establish an arc chamber, if the blowing means include e.g. a magnet.
The known construction has the disadvantage that in the case of a compact design some parts have to be placed very close on the support body rendering installation cumbersome, and repair and replacement is complicated accordingly, even impossible at times. For reasons of economics it is desirable to use the same kind of support member or body for different kinds of relays, contactors, switches, etc. with or without arc blowing, but in the past one still had to use quite frequently a differently designed support construction. Clearly, there is a need for a universal relay support structure.